


Soft Sleepless Night

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, The moral duality between heaven and hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Aziraphale lies awake while Crowley sleeps and thinks about how everything turned out





	Soft Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Um I was just feeling soft and thinking about good omens and the themes of hope and love that are just fricking everywhere in it
> 
> Uh could be read as romantic but I didn't really mean it as romantic more as maybe queer platonic  
Do what you will with it, I'm not your mother
> 
> Crowley uses they/them pronouns cuz I wanted to write them like that here  
If anyone has a problem with it I'm trans and you can catch these hands
> 
> Thanks for reading <3!

Much in the way that Crowley really only went to restaurants to spend time with Aziraphale, after the almost apocalypse Aziraphale started going to bed just so he could lie with Crowley for a few hours. 

Aziraphale never cared for sleep if he was honest. It was time consuming (as evidenced by Crowley's long nap) and frankly he always had better things to do, but there was something to be said about sharing a bed with someone. 

So every evening he put on his light blue silk pajamas and crawled, with Crowley, into what was quickly becoming their shared bed. 

When the night began usually Crowley had their arms looped around Aziraphale's middle and their face against Aziraphale's shoulder.

Aziraphale enjoyed that for the five minutes it lasted. 

Crowley, however, was never one to lie still after they fell asleep. They would continually shift throughout the night. One moment they had a leg thrown across Aziraphale's body the next their head was at the foot of the bed. More than once Aziraphale had to physically stop Crowley from rolling right off the bed. It was a wonder that they didn't wake up for all their tossing and turning. For this reason Aziraphale rarely slept as he laid in bed. 

Instead he used the time to think. This was an activity he had avoided engaging in too frequently for the last... oh six thousand years or so.

He thought, often about what he and Crowley were now. They weren't demons by any stretch of the imagination and he was certain that neither of them had truly been angels for a long time either. 

He wished, sometimes, he could say they were merely humans, but was like comparing a candle to a match. Similar in the light they shed, but oh so different in duration.

Perhaps Crowley was right. They really Were in their own side now. Crowley had been right about many things. Aziraphale's chest ached with guilt whenever he thought about the times Crowley had tried to explain, tried to show him what heaven really was. 

Perhaps heaven were the side of purity and righteousness, but they were by no means the side of Good.

For so long Aziraphale had thought that everything they do must be Good because heaven is "good", but that wasn't how it worked. You had to do Good things to be good yourself.

Good was when Adam threw off the title of antichrist and all the power that came with it for his friends. Good was when Crowley kept secretly paying Shadwell despite the scam being revealed, thinking that Aziraphale wouldn't notice. Good was the people who went to the park simply to feed the ducks. Good was this world, and hope, and love. 

And as sappy as it sounded good was lying in bed with Crowley. 

They weren't totally on their own side. They were on the side of Good which, Aziraphale decided, was significantly better than the side of "good".

And perhaps tonight Crowley would lie still long enough for him to sleep.


End file.
